comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1
Kang sits upon his floating throne chair, very annoyed. He was only able to reprogram part of the Labyrinth; it has grown so massive and powerful over time. This concerns Kang the Conqueror, its father. Yet, he has more important things to be concerned about. Due to his limited reprogramming success, he can only handle a few of the heroes at a time. And so he summons only a few at a time, sending Will o' Wisp like things to lead the heroes on a merry chase from where they were, to where they are now. It is a massive room, similar to the futuristic or metal mouse maze sections of the Labyrinth that many have been in previously. It seems to grow up as it extends backwards, revealing the highest point to where Kang hovers. He appears bored, and is heavily armored. Surrounding him are twisted metal-like creatures. Robots or golems? There is no magic here though. Still, these creatures seem to move toward the gathering heroes as the halls leading to this area cough them up, and seal up behind them. Kang scowls unhappily in the distance, yet somehow his voice is heard clearly as he speaks no matter the distance. "Your presence sickens me. The fact any of you have survived so far is disappointing. The world no longer needs any of you, a waste of space, outdated and outperformed by me!" He will take over both words if he must, if Time Trapper is going to be so useless! Wonder Woman is one of the first then, her bracers armed and up in front of her. THe constant, ceaseless melees, of waking up each time somewhere different have worn the weary Amazon Princess down, but she has not faltered. she is a queen, and her head is raised high. "So you are the villain who has started this chaos?" Her words are low and powerful. "Then your hand will be forced, and you shall be defeated. We fight for what is right, regardless of our realm and our origins. Prepare to fall!" "Kang!" comes a booming voice. "I'm going to smash you into the middle of last millennium!" Booming, but definitely feminine...and then it's owner comes charging towards the robots, green fist leading. Yes. That would be one pissed off She-Hulk. Pissed off, but not remotely surprised. Anyone who was wondering who this Kang she keeps going on about is? Wonder no more. Of course, the robots are between her and her goal, but it's clear that she sees them as 'only robots' and not to be worried about. Kara Zor-El, again in her Supergirl outfit, flies in behind Wonder Woman, having seen her enter this area after being pulled out of another 'Zombieland' melee. Then hears what She-Hulk, who's also there, says. Kang. So this is that Kang person she was talking about? Doesn't look too tough, actually. She looks back at Wonder Woman, then at Kang as she lands on the ground. "What she said." she says, nudging in Wonder Woman's direction. Kenzie was tired of running, tired of being afraid. Following the Wisp into the area, she had a determined look in her eyes. "Seems lahhk ahh aint d'only one who's tired o'dis crap no?" she called out to the others, the pockets of her hoodie stretched slightly as they had been stuffed full of various metal baubles. "Ahh aint keen on stayin here fo'evah, an ahh ainna t..tto weak t'do sometin bout it!" she concluded as she rotated one of the plastic rings on her hand. "Ahh'm through bein afraid!" Next Havok aka Alex Summers appears in the room. His hands already balled into fists, and those fists are glowing with a eerie golden light. He looks worse for wear. His X-Men uniform is in tatters. His jacket is missing, his shirt and pants have holes in it. He narrows his gaze. "Nice to finally put a face to the bane of my existence." He takes a step forwards, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kara, She-Hulk, Wonder Woman, and Kenzie. "I'm gonna fry you like a grilled cheese sandwich." Fantomex actually comes sliding out a downward hallway and ompfs slightly as he lands on his rump, with the exit well sealed behind him. He spins a bit, and lands in front of Wonder Woman's booted feet. He looks up, "Nice." Yes, he is smirking beneath his white mask, though it appears dirty in spots and there are blood splatters all about his white trench coat. Though it's Kang's voice that draws his attention. A flip of his body and he is standing up. It's dangerous in here, but with E.V.A. still inside him he can feel pain...but can E.V.A. remain safe? Fear is only beginning though as these white-beings form from the walls and take to the air, they form weapons from their hands from high tech laser and plasma rifles, to hammers and axes. They need air cover. As Fantomex takes a quick look around, he realizes they are in trouble. Even if he does still have bullets decorating his body from The City of the Dead he picked up, he is low considering the number of enemies. Should he use his experimental bullets? No...not unless he absolutely has to. He will wait for a chance to summon E.V.A. He flips to his feet. "I think he is prepared ladies," his French voice toned down and full of sarcasm. As if defeating this villain would be easy. Yet, he doesn't appear overly concerned in the least. Captain America was there in his make shift costume from riot gear from the CIty of the dead. The Avenger's seen better days but he seems to have been bounced from time to time never having a rest. He calls out, "Heroes don't let your temper get the best of you. We should coordinate our attacks and our plans." He says stepping towards the others, "Assemble ourselves as one unit." Pose Order: NPCs (may be scattered throughout other people's poses as needed), Wonder Woman, She-Hulk, Kara, Kenzie, Havok, Fantomex, Captain America Kang smirks, "Ah, Captain America. Quite a ban to my existance. You should have remained slumbering in the ice!" He flicks a hand seemingly idily. "Slaughter them Labyrinth. Make it bloody, and show my might to them," he sneers. Angry much? Apparently very. Geez, it's your guys fault for not dying more easily! The Labyrinth responds, it beings to charge. No...it's more than that. Not only does it send overwhelming forces toward each individual, but there is also the use of tactics, such as air fire cover, the use of shields on some of the white-beings to prevent damage to their bodies and to try to deflect attacks and create openings. These are not mindless creations. These are beings that have grew through observation and recordings, they have developed super strength, super endurance, and even super speed. And they are numbered in the hundreds at least. Wonder Woman's eyes flash over as she sees the endless legions of robots. She nods over at the Captain, "Very well, we will follow your commands." The entity called 'Kang' seems to be a villain from the realm of the Avengers to her, so that means that Captain America is familiar with him while she is not. She calls, "Kara, we follow the orders of the man in the flag!" She steels herself for the battle to come now, her arms up in front of her protetively then and on the defensive in case the robots try a speed rush! She-Hulk crashes into two of the robots before Cap can 'rein her in'. She throws one of them into the other. "Got it...but just fighting them isn't going to do it!" They have to get to Kang. Or find the off switch. If there's an off switch. Not that she minds smashing robots, far from it, she whirls to face more that come towards her with a grin on her face. But...there's so many of them, more than even she can readily handle even if she does let herself get...angry. Havok takes on a fighting stance as he looks over at Cap and nods. "I'm with you, Cap." He looks over at Kenzie. "Don't even worry about holding back." He turns to face the robots. "Something tells me these guys can take it." When the robots begin swarming his postition, he backs up, so that he's back to back with the good Captain. "She-Hulk's right, though. Kang's going to wear us down before we can ever lay a finger on him." He fires a massive wave of haloed energy towards the nearest robot. Kenzie was already on the move when the wave of enemies came rushing against them, her feet gliding along the deck a good foot above it as she pushed hard, She had seen Kara and Wonder Woman first, and recognized Kara so thats where she went before calling out to Alex "Come on!" she cried as she moved fishing in her pocket and withdrawing a sparkplug and clutching it in her fist. As she moved she only barely avoided being tackled by one of the robots by firing a small bolt of electricity into the floor at her feet using the explosion as a means to jump higher into the air to clear it entirly, 'skidding' to a halt near Kara. Kara Zor-El has actually not been going full out since she got sent into this insane place. Kal always telling her how she needs to pull punches, hold back on stuff. When Wonder Woman tells her to follow the Captain's order, though, she nods. "Gotcha." She flies up though, and does something she did the last time she was in the maze, sending a barrage of heat vision at a couple of the robots to melt them into slag. "And the orders we should be following will be? Because I sort of recommend it be to punch the blue guy until he's unconscious." When a third robot attacks her, she grabs the arm and swings it at another one. "Four down, several hundred to go." Fantomex isn't going to be able to hide his next actions. He's actually a bit afraid. Not for himself, but for E.V.A., though it hurts him too. But they need her. His teeth grind against one another. Suddenly, he raises a gloved hand and jerks his mask up to reveal his mouth, "Cover me for thirty seconds, that's what I need tops! We need air cover! You girl, the one flying about!" He means Kara, "I'll need you in the air with E.V.A.! Protect her, otherwise we are screwed!" This is the first time he is bringing her out, so the Labyrinth would have no records of her, or what she can do. Such as basically doing mini-EMP blasts. "Cap, do what you can to cover E.V.A., she can open a pathway if given the chance!" Kang can hear, there is no helping the fact that he can hear. But he's curious. What is this E.V.A.? Fantomex was registered as 'important' in the predictions that Labyrinth calculated, but it does not mean that Kang knows exactly why. Captain America had an idea of most of the people here's capabilities. Fantomex and Kenzie were the two unknowns. As the mosters move towards the heroes. Captain America moves to join the biggest core of heroes. "Form up. Wonder Woman, Supergirl. Your fast strong and mobile. I need you to hold the line keep the creatures off Havok, the young lady, for sure. But protect the ones less stronger than you." He looks to Havok, "Sorry Son, but I need you to take point. I'll be at your side the whole time. We're blasting a spear head right towards Kane." He looks up, "Scatch that Super Girl, protect this guy and his E.V.A thing." He looks at Kenzie, "I ain't sure what you can do miss. But if your strong help keep these monsters off the fragile ones. If you got energy powers. I need a path to Kang." He looks back to She-Hulk, "She-Hulk, Smash." That was the game plan - nothing complicated. "We get into position, and we go on my mark." Kara Zor-El looks down at Captain America as she gets hit by a robot. "Oof!" then she grabs the robot's arm and rips it out, sending it back into the robot's chest. "Who's Eva?" These robots are getting harder and harder...when Kara rips the arms off one, she realizes...that it was insanely difficult. She FELT it in her muscles, the strain. It was like trying to restrain a Fury! The world is splattered with these things, and She-Hulk attempts to punch for one, it seems to flow around her fist, and attempt to creep up her arm before she is able to fling it away and watch it splatter against another one of its kind. Kang the Conqueror just laughs. "Let us see what tricks you have! Think you can really defeat my creation?! Dream on!" Wonder Woman charges in, "I will give you cover!" She goes to put herself right in front of the robots, making herself a big, broad target now. At Captain America's instructions, she bolts to put herself proteictvely in front of Havok. "You will NOT pass by me monsters. Your reign ends here!" Her gauntlets fly up in front of her, ready to deflect anything that might be sent her way then over at his command, her eyes flashin gin a true battle rage! Moving to be the guardian for the others! "YOU WILL NOT PASS!" Havok nods to Captain America with a slight smirk. "I'll clear you a path." He says to Kenzie. "Follow me, and be careful." After they group up, he then makes a like towards Kang himself, firing rapidly into any robots that get in his way. His whole body is glowing as he is actively absorbing energy and pumping it directly into his blasts. Taking a moment to regard the Amazonian in front of him, he smirks a little. "Nice.." Kenzie simply nodded to Captain America as she said "Energy ahh got in excess" she laughed as she leaned forwards moving at a quick pace, suddenly her feet locked to the deck magneticly as she braced her self, arm out as her torn and tatterd skirt ruffled as the electrical current generated a small breeze around her. Electricity cracks noisily through the air around her as her eyes sparkle. The full nights rest given to her by Kyle, and the food given to her by Havok had restored her to full fighting effectivness. Releasing the buildup of power, Kenzie let the railgun fire into the crowd ahead of her and Captain America, calling out "Brace yourself!" before the loud boom that went with the railgun came! Kara Zor-El has read the Oracle files. She's heard of this sort of thing. Robots and beings that adapt and get stronger the more they are attacked. Lobo. Amazo. Not to mention a Kryptonian version - Doomsday. She dodges out of the way of another one hitting at her, punching at the joints to break the arm, gritting her teeth - and yeah it IS getting more difficult. She shakes her hand afterwards, then looks at the robots with microscopic vision to see how the nanotechs are repeatedly evolving the robots after each one is destroyed. "Um... we really need to take him out before these things adapt to the point where they're going to kill us you know! They're evolving!" Fantomex is soon on his knees, coughing between the heroes on the ground. As he coughs, a yellow and black'ish mist or liquid seems to come out of his exposed mouth. He coughs again, and it begins to grow and form. As it forms above the team, the image of a circular UFO is suddenly visible. It has a yellow globe with black bars surrounding it in pointy accents. It hovers for a moment before weapons begin to form above it and it jerks into speedy motion just as something is about to shoot at it. As it shoots back, the white-being that shot at it seems to disintergrate into nothing as it falls apart. Fantomex coughs again as he jerks to his feet. "Protect E.V.A.! If she is overwhelmed, we are all screwed!" Basically, Kang can take down two birds with one stone...by hurting E.V.A., Kang hurts Fantomex. Fantomex pulls his mask back into place, then pulls out a gun with his left hand, and his sword with his right hand. "Let's go to war!" He already communicates telepathically with E.V.A. letting her know what he needs from her. And E.V.A. flys toward Kara to join forces with her. "Gladly, Cap!" Jen calls, and wades into the robots some more. She has a plan, sort of. They want to go liquid? She'll just stomp them. She doesn't care. As long as she can still breathe, she'll keep breaking robots, reaching to tear one of them apart, her eyes bright. This is a lot of fun, and sure, she might die, but that has never stopped her before. It's not stopping her now. Captain America calls out, "Go." Then he takes off at a fast past trying to fight through the robots, "Don't try to destroy them. Don't got time for that. Just try to throw them do whatever you can to keep them off you and everyone else." He calls out to Kenzie and Havok, "You guys just blast." Thats when he slams his shield into one of the creatures as hard as he can. Kara Zor-El hates when people give her orders that she doesn't understand. Like... why she's being ordered to protect some.... freaky.... ball...floaty...spiky thing from increasingly more powerful robots, instead of going to take out the one who's apparently behind this all if what She-Hulk said was right. She gets in the way of a laser blast from one of the robots headed at E.V.A. "GGGH!" A second robot that blasts, she counters with her heat vision, then tries to blast the robot with the heat vision, but unlike the last 8 robots, this one doesn't melt from it at first. So she has to power up the heat vision even more, and swings it at another robot. "Just so you know, heat visions becoming a lot less effective!" As some are brought to ruined, others seem to come out of the walls and floor, growing and developing more deadly weapons. E.V.A. works rapidly, shooting off blasts that seems to make each of the beings to fade into nothingness. Then again, the blasts E.V.A. puts out are essentially EMP based. The Blast Kenzie sent out acutally causes a number of white/slivery-beings to melt or shatter apart, due to the combinations of the electricity and the blast force. Suddenly another one comes from the ground, it is large - a giant in size. It also appears to have gears moving within his body, sparks coming from it...it is easy to get a feeling that an electricial blast isn't going to shoot this one apart. There's a flash from Wonder Woman as she tracks the larger monster, and then over the words from Kara. She slips into Themysciran, which Kara can understand but she hopes Kang cannot. Her words are simple. < Read my lips.> The next suggestion is, her lips pursed and the words merely mouthed to the point Kara's enhanced vision would let her read it. 'Freeze, then Fry'. Cold and ice and then deep temperature.. She goes over towards She-Hulk, if she can, her wrists blurring, "Do you mind an assist?" If she can, she'll move to try and lift up She-Hulk.. Intent on throwing She-Hulk like a missile towards the massive beast forming! "Go ahead!" She's not used to being on the receiving end of this particular maneuver, but is rather familiar with it. It's a shame they don't have a Logan to slice and dice! Ah well. There's a She-Hulk flying through the air. She could have jumped it, but this is not an angle Kang would expect. And given how rapidly the robots are adapting, any advantage is good. Fists first! SMASH. Ducking and dodging, flipping and evading is what Alex is doing as he continues to attempt to forge a path to Kang. He is also noticing that his blasts are not as effective as they once were. He grunts. "I wish Scott was here." He then fires at another one before commenting to Captain America. "Cap, they might adapt too well before we get to Kang. Do you have a plan B?" Kenzie panted for a moment before noticing the new construct "Aww crap" she muttered before leaning back as she looked to Alex "Havok!" she cried and pointed at the 'Electrical Golem' "Ahh aint tink ahh can down dat one yah?" she said before leaning to the side to keep up with the two more seasoned heros. Fantomex is finally showing his worth. Though bullets may ping off and the sword only slices so much through the Labyrinth-beings, he is quick and fluent. Captain America may be the quickest to notice...Fantomex moves like him in many ways! He's enhanced. He acts as distraction, getting the robots to shoot each other, and cut each other apart, rather than making him do most of the world. Fantomex is not only quick, but flexiable as he leaps up off the shoulder of one robot and flips in the air before landing on his feet and ducking low to miss a punch from one robot so it knocks its 'comrade' face first in front of him instead. Introducing chaos. Still, when Kara misses one of the laser attacks that catches E.V.A., there is a scream of pain from Fantomex and he suddenly goes flying a chunk of the roam from a super strength punch. He lands and twitches, before getting up. It looks like he has bones broken, but he still stands up, and soon goes charging forward again without his sword and gun which was lost previously...but he has a new gun in his hand....one that appears cutomized. One he isn't shooting yet as he works to chaos chaos and get closer to Kang...he lost some progress after that punch. He looks to have a broken arm and must have broken ribs, but he's still moving just as quickly as before...not slowing down at all. Suddenly, She-Hulk is flying through the air, and as she goes fist first into the giant robot, she starts to go through it! But she can feel the scrapes against her thick skin, and suddenlys he is stuck half way! Darn those sexy hips of hers! The electricial robot moves to try and shoot an electricial blast at Captain America. "Yes. Get She-Hulk unstuck." Captain America says as he quickly dives and rolls out of the way of an electrical blast." He looks back to the others. "ANd take a shot at Kang." He tells Havok. Kara Zor-El sees E.V.A. get hit, then Fantomex get hurt. "Oh, I get it." she says to herself. Just like the Corsican Brothers. Or that cheech and chong movie! She purses her lips together and blows, sending a hurricane-level gust of wind at the robot that hit E.V.A., then a gust of freeze breath, followed quickly by heat vision like Diana suggested, the rapid temperature changes causing the next few robots to shatter. "Seriously though, someone take out the blue guy. I'm betting he doesn't evolve! The robots are nanotech-based, he isnt!" Alex only has seconds to react. When the electric attack comes towards them, he simply grabs Kenzie by the scruff of the neck and tosses her into the attack's path. It was electrical and she has electrical powers. It's a win-win. At the same time, he lines up a shot at the hole that She-Hulk is stuck in. "This is gonna hurt a little!" He fires...very accurately being as he is constantly moving..into the hole where Jen is. Hopefully the force of the blast knocks her through. Now /that/ is something Wonder Woman can accomplish. Even on the defensive, she goes to reach over to her side, going to take out her Lass of Truth, "Villain, come and face us yourself!" Her lasso literally /slashes/ through the air, growing however long it has to to be tossed up at Kang. Diana is intent on notching the end of it over his neck and yanking HARD to hopefully yoink him out of his chair! Even if it does not hit him, which is quite likely if he has powers beyond even her ken, it's likely to get his attention down upon her and not upon the stalking Fantomex and EVA. And it's also hopefully going to get him monologuing.. Villains always love a good segue! Kenzie cried out as the electrical attack hit her square in the chest, her clothing smoking slightly as she dangled in the air before Alex let her drop hovering off the deck again "Oi, I'ya wanna grab me warn me" she said rubbing her chest, "Still stings ya know" And She-Hulk is thrown right out of the robot by Alex's blast. The singed female Hulk lands and rolls, in the middle of a cluster of robots. Well. She can keep them occupied. Out of the corner of her eye she sees something golden streaking towards Kang. "Bet he has a force shield," she grumbles as she...smashes robots. Cap said not to bother destroying them, so she doesn't care whether she does or not. Well, maybe a little. Destroying robots is fun! E.V.A. is with Kara, but got hit, and Fantomex was the one that screamed out in pain and hesistated long enough to get smacked for a loop. Except that a robot gets in the way of Wonder Woman's lasso and gets entangled in instead. At first she thought she did catch Kang, but it was merely an illusion. The robot twitches when it lands hard on the metal flooring. Kang is still there in the background and sighs, "This is far from exciting. No one has died yet." There is a force field about him though, isn't there always? Kang stands up on his hovering floor pad, which his throne-like chair rests upon. "Is this what the Labyrinth has come to? Nothing but a toy for the heroes? How pitiful." It seems to rally the Labyrinth parts to fight more viciously. They crowd and grow to even more. Still, E.V.A. shoots out blasts, trying to open a pathway toward Kang the Conqueror. While the electricial robot is smashed to pieces from Havok's blast and She-Hulk's earlier damage, Kenzie should be fully charged again. Fantomex is moving closer to Kang the Conqueror, but She-Hulk is the closest right now, with Wonder Woman also trying to move in with Captain America. "Thanks handy." He says to Alex about Kenzie. He continues to fight against the robots his shield smashing into the robots. Then he takes aim and looks to Kenzie, "Look how big of a metal object can you fire with your powers?" The hero asks the teen girl dodging a robot attack. They were getting faster. Wonder Woman's eyes flash at the illusion vanishing, "So, coward then villain? You're going to flee as soon as your scheme unravels and we deal with your robots, after all. How pathetic. All this grandness and instead it's revealed to be little more than the games of a charlatan who is too terrified of a few to come and deal wtih things herself." She's angry, on the defensive now again as the robots blast out and her lasso bounces off the force field and retracts down. She goes to charge towards the giant robot to try and hit it in the kneecap! You paged Fantomex with 'oh ok sure thing. If Kara looks around in every light spectrum would she be able to see where Kang is?' Hrm. Let's try something. They're getting stronger and there's a limit to what even a Hulk can take. She-Hulk throws another robot away from her. "Nothing but a tool? The only person using anyone here is Kang the Loser!" It's clear that she doesn't like him. But she's also trying to provoke...something. Worst case scenario, whatever intelligence is here doesn't listen to her. Havok comments about Kenzie. "She has an electrifying personality." And then to Kenzie herself. "Sorry, but I figured that'd give you a power boost, and we really need one right now." He then says to Kang as he ducks under a robot's punch. "Go get Mrs. Kang. I'm sure she can present a better challenge than you. You're pretty pathetic, dude. Even Dr. Doom would fight himself and not rely solely on his Doombots. And that's saying something." He fires at his feet, the energy catapulting him skywards, giving him a better shot at Kang himself. "Here's enery in your eye!" He slams his hands together and releases a massive wave of haloed energy. He didn't hold back anything. From Havok with love... The electrical blast did help Kenzie indeed. While she wouldnt nescesarily 'run out' of energy, the electrical charge was like being on speed for her, she began to almost twitch with the excess energy, the air around her becoming electrically charged "Ahh got an ahhdiea!" kenzie called out as she pulled out another sparkplug, seems she was carrying loads of engine parts as she let her legs lock to the deck "Ahh need time!" she cried as sge began to build up a charge "And keep some distance from me!" she warned as she focused, her eyes flaring bright as she channeled a large portion of that sudden overcharge into her arm, not yet firing. "Really? You wish for me to get involved. Suddenly, a gun is pulled out - one of many on his belt - and pointed toward Wonder Woman. Just briefly with robots protecting him is his shield dropped and the gun shot before the shield comes up again rapidly. Considering the robots Kara would have to get through, not enough time to do that and get through the force field. But the worse part? That bullet that comes out is not a normal one. It spreads out toward Wonder Woman and anyone close to her, a nerve gas sprayer. "Perhaps I should use the warhead gun next," and Kang starts to pull that one out of his belt. He looks at it thoughtfully. "I wished to make this more personalize, but perhaps I wish for too much. A nuke would take out most of you with ease." And that it would. Suddenly, Fantomex feels a sick. Other than the burning pain, the thought of being nuked is far from a happy thought. "E.V.A. will cover you, clear a path flying girl!" The original plan wasn't working, so a new one. Fantomex's mutant bullet won't be stopped, but just because Kang is stopped doesn't mean the Labyrinth will be as well. There needs to be another route. And perhaps Kang's equipment will reveal a clue...they need to get to it fast. "Get to his equipment! There may be a way to stop the nano-technology." Fantomex still dances and moves about even with the broken arm and broken ribs, the pain not registering. But the pain from the burn E.V.A. suffered, that registers and his teeth grit. E.V.A. starts to shoot rapidly, providing Kara with the cover she likely needs. Wonder Woman holds her breath as much as she can. She is still flesh and blood in a way, but being made out of clay will give her a level of resistance, "Then you are a coward for hiding behind such things!" Diana's bracelets flash out in front of her, making a shield in front of her body, at least covering the forward arc. "Get behind me! I will protect you from the worst of the spray!" Her braclets lock together, the glowing shield in front of her hopefully stopping some of the blasting nerve gas! She-Hulk is, right now, NOT close to Wonder Woman. Or particularly worried about nukes. Hrm. Okay. There has to be something she can do. Another route? An off switch. There's got to be an off switch to this place somewhere. Talking to it didn't work, and so she leaps upwards, over the robots. So high it almost looks as if she's going to take flight, but what goes up...yeah. Don't be under her when she comes down. Kenzie blinked and suddenly stopped charging up, "Aint never trahhed anythin huge, but...realisticly...anythin!" she said suddenly before looking to the spark plug she held in her hand as if examining it. "dissl be good" she said with a smile. Captain America looks at Kenzi, "Different target and different ammo. Use the shield." he then looks to "Havok! Fire at Kang. Force him to keep his shield up. Till we're ready" He hands the Kenzi the shield. "Start charging aim at Kang's chest. Fire when I tell you too." The man's eyes training on Kang. He was getting ready to figure out how much time they would have between the shield droping and Kane firing. "We got to time this perfectly. We'll get one shot. Don't worry about the shield either." Kenzie looked at the shield and held it carefully before actually putting it on her arm, bracing her self she began to focus all of her energy, her eyes bright as an actuall flash of lightning. Her feet lock to the ground as she begins to charge, bolts of energy grounding out into anything and anyone near her as she begins to sweat. She would put everything she had into it, provided she could concentrate that long. Kara Zor-El speeds forward to get to the equipment. Faster than Superman like she's said more than a few times. Plus it's also helpful that she has a spikey, floaty, spikey ball thing firing lasers at thet robots so she isnt having to fight her way through them. Plus she hasnt been using superspeed much since she got here anyway, so at least it means no 'super fast robots' to deal with. With a blur of blue through the air, Kara's at the throne chair and platform and looks at it quick to try to figure what would be best to press. Then just starts pushing buttons. There's a flash of Wonder Woman's eyes. A distraction she can provide. Her hands clench up to the knee joint of the large robot. It could take damage, it could adapt, it could grow stronger. It was already no doubt immensely more durable and potent than it had at the beginning of the fight. Which was just what she wanted. Her lasso glowed as she went to slash it over and knot it about the knee joint of the robot for extra leverage. Then, with a howl of fury using words taken from the Thunder God, she LAUNCHED the robot through the air at Kang, all it's bulk, all it's raw size and musculature, even as her body was blasted, burned, and bolted by energy sizzling off it as her form was fried, "HAVE AT YOU FIEND!" Alex hand landed from when he catapulted himself to shoot Kang. Unfortuantely for him, he had landed smack in the middle of a group of robots and was busy scrambling, ducking, blocking, and dodging to shoot much of anyone at the moment. Somehow he manages to get out into the open and line up another shot towards Kang. Captain America's eyes on Kang and his shield the whole time. The Avenger uses a judo throw toss a robot into another one. Then As another one lashes out at him with a quick attack, Cap does the matrix bullet dodge over backwards bend. Then spins around to send a foot out to catch another robot charging towards him with a leg sweep. Robots that are flying soon move to converge on She-Hulk when she goes leaping into the air, trying to weigh her down and bring her down, to punch at her. Super strength and super durability, She-Hulk will have her hands full. Still, her actions bought time, and proved a good distraction. As Kara charges forward in a blur, E.V.A. is shooting erratically, seeming to always get a target because of so many. But it is not without a cost, one that has Fantomex gritting his teeth, his body tensing with pain. Alex provides cover fire, causing Kang the conqueror to curse as he is unable to lower his shielding to shoot his nuke handgun. Of course, he could still survive the shots, but other heroes have started to move as well. Wonder Woman's rage gives the shield that Kenzie shoots extra target as it causes the thing to explode, and still the shield pushes forward. Kara smashes through robots in front of her, pain rocketing through her body at their enhancements...enhancements meant to kill her before she hits the shielding before her. Is that a star? But it felt like the shielding gave beneath her attack, and then...an explosion and a...WHACK! Good thing Kara's so powerful, cause she gets to catch Captain America's shielding as it bounces off the shielding that flickers and then dies. And catching that shield has to hurt. That is when an eerie, gut wretching scream splits the air. It isn't front any sort of person, as Fantomex fired his gun toward Kang the Conqueror. No, it was the bullet itself that screamed as it flew through the air. Only Kara's enhanced vision if she can get past the surprise of the pain would perhaps see an actual face on that speeding bullet screaming in pain and suffering before the bullet seems to go through Kang the Conqueror's armor as if it was nothing and hit Kang the Conqueror. The man stumbles back, his expression one of shock. He coughs, blood parting from his lips. "No....heroes...don't....," kill? Suddenly he hits something on the arm of his armor and he fuzzes out before disappearing from view. Yet, there is no moment of silence, as the hacked Labyrinth is still trying to kill everyone. But it does leave the throne-like hover chair/platform behind, and all its controls for someone else's use right there. If it can be kept in one piece that is. There's a call out from Wonder Woman, "The chair! Secure it quickly!" Even as she winces as she's deafened from Kensington's shockwave! Her hands fly up then, going to stumble from the explosions rocking the area as she spares no thoughts of mercy for the fallen Kang. Her first thought is over towards the others then, checking on their status and injuries as the Labyrinth.. Still seems to be active, if not even more dangerous now that it's keeper has let it off its leash! Which would, of course, mingle with the shockwave as She-Hulk lands, under a pile of robots. Some of them are thrown away...but not all. There's a snarl from under the pile. Oh yeah. She's getting angry now...and then She-Hulk erupts from the middle of the pile, still waist deep in robots, but with her smashing hands free! For now, at least. And there went Kang. Of course he would run. Kenzie's charge was begining to grow dangerous, her eyes almost closing before she let go. As she let go, there was a blinding flash as the shield seemed to vanish and a bright white line extended from her hand to Kang's chest and then to Kara's chest. The machines along the trail practicly vaporized, the floor buckeling ever so slightly from the preasure as the shield moved at an impossible speed. Then came the thundering boom and massive shockwave, the machines that had gotten close enough to Kenzie to grab her flying back violently as it erupted the shockwave throwing poor kenzie back like a ragdoll, bouncing her against the deck before sliding to a stop. The poor girl's knees, feet and hands were covered with friction burns, and other bits were bruised and bleeding as she struggled to stand, looking completely dead on her feet, her energy gone as her eyes ceased to glow. She leaned forward and moved to skate towards the group but simply planted her foot and felt forward, she had actually exhausted her self and couldnt tap into the electrical energies within her. Kenzie looked scared. Captain America was caught by the shockwave and blasted back into a group of robots. The Star Spangled Avenger looks like he might be in trouble as he struggles form the sea of robot hands trying to kill them. Fantomex pages: Kara basically damaged teh shield, Kenzie's shot with Cap's shield finished the job, but the shield bounced off and knocked you back just as the shield callopsed (so that way Cap's shield isn't lost and you can toss it back to him..but that shield is ouchie! You may be icly curious on what the hell it is made out of). You are the only one AT the platform, so you are likely the one to secure it, so it doesn't get ruined...and you have the IC knowledge to handle future tech to try and control the hacked section of the Labyrinth. Fantomex pages: Kang teleported away out of time. Fantomex pages: He phased away while spitting up blood. After noticing that Kang has run like the little punk that he is, Alex is still surrounded by robots that seem to evolve with each attack. He's no longer trying to blow them up, but just keep them off of him by aiming at their feet and legs while continuing to dodge. "We're still in a lot of trouble here, guys. The robots didn't stop attacking just because Kang left." She-Hulk goes flying, proves distraction. E.V.A. shoots as distraction, gets some wounds. Wonder Woman helps Kenzie's attack with Cap's shield be more colorful. Kara bounces of shield, then Cap's shield bounces off and knocks Kara one (she catches it). Shield goes down. Cap fights off robots hand-to-hand, and Fantomex in pain shoots his gun. Kang gets shot and spits up blood, then phases out of reality. Labyrinth is still trying to kill everyone, but the chair with controls are left open for the taking." Alex provided cover fire so Kang couldn't nuke everyone. Kara Zor-El picks up the shield after it hit her, rubbing her head. Ow! Seriously. She peers at the controls and starts fiddling at the buttons, then smiles a bit. Some more button pressing, gets in the chair, then flips a switch, ordering all the robots to stand down. Kara Zor-El picks up the shield after it hit her, rubbing her head. Ow! Seriously. She peers at the controls and starts fiddling at the buttons, then smiles a bit. "Oh I see how this works...." Some more button pressing, Kara starts reprogramming the Labyrinth that they're in, and gets in the chair. Reprogramming the labyrinth, of course, means control over the robots. She flips a switch, ordering all the robots to stand down. She looks around. "Science Guild." Yeah, like that explains it to those who don't know what that means. Kenzie coughs and wipes the corner of her mouth, not paying any mind to the spot of blood she spits out as she limps towards the collective of true heros in her midst. "Wha? *Khoff* Wha da hell is she doin? Da ainna lookin so safe ya know whaddahh mean?" she said as she moved to stand near Captain America and Havok, then she pulled a clump of sparkplugs from her pocket and dropped the fused metal onto the ground. "Ahh feel kahhna funny" she mumbled looking very much like a lightning strike survivor, another series of coughs and a spat of blood. "Whered whats his face go?" she asked finally, panting and sweating still. E.V.A. still provides air fire, shooting things from the air, and zipping and whipping herself about rapidly. Still, she's hurt, and Fantomex is moving slower as a result. The one gun he was using has been slipped away, and he pulls out others, providing cover fire...that is doing little. A glance back toward Kenzie though...should he use his powers on her? It could end up killing her, pushing her beyond her limits...no...he will hold off, only as a last resort. But Fantomex is soon running full-out, with inhuman speed but not even close to Kara's to get to that control chair and to try and protect Kara as she works. "Better know what you are doing girl! Because we need to tie this up in the next two minutes, or we are done for!" Wonder Woman makes a quick decision. They cannot all be up in teh air defending the chair, so she will stay on the ground. She rushes towards the collapsed Kenzington and Havok, moving to try and help form a shield for the pair and to also support Captain America, "Our faith goes in you Kara! Shut it down!" Her braceltes flashing up! She-Hulk sees Cap go down...and tries to charge towards him, through whatever robots might be in the way. Sure, Diana's heading for Kensington, but she could use the help. Besides the two aren't immediately next to each other. Charge. Through robots. And bits of robots. It's slow going, though. There are just too many of them. Alex also stays on the ground, fighting his way to Wonder Woman and Captain America, so he can combine his efforts with theirs. The X-man was still firing off blasts every so often, aiming for the joints of the robots to just get them out of his way as he makes his way back towards the others. Kenzie was moving like molasses, to get to the two men, and by the time she got to them, pinpricks of light had returned to her eyes, though they were faint, she wasnt out yet. Looking to She-Hulk she calls out "Ahh need you to trahh and fahhnd me a power line!" she said "Dat or ahh dunno, capasitors or somethin" she said. She might be too weak to generate lethal power, but she could sure as hell controll power from a line, and perhaps the jolt would wake her up, though, like speed too much could be bad for her. There is nothing here. The nano-technology is self-substaining. All the energy is part of it. Unless you eye the dias that Kara now controls. One, two, three...the seconds drag by, and when Kara finally hits that switch, it's at a good time, cause Fantomex has broken and unbroken arm raised after getting knocked down to prevent from getting his face smashed in by a robot. The robot pauses, all of them does in mid-action. And yet, somehow, the ones in the air stay afloat. E.V.A. hovers for a few moments herself, before she moves slower than originally to Fantomex. Fantomex moves to stand unsteadily, and lifts his mask up from his mouth and...it's strange...how he seems to swallow E.V.A. once more. And once he does. He groans in pain and falls to his knees, shaking. He coughs, and blinks his eyes rapidly, his one good arm holding himself up as he leans forward. He's messed up. But he also dived in to play distraction and move forward when others stayed grouped together. Furthermore...E.V.A. getting hurt apparently decreased his abilities. "Can someone help me, set my arm so I can heal it?" His teeth are gritting together. Yet the stillness is an illusion. Something rumbles in the background. Kara Zor-El keeps working on the keyboard panel. "Alright already, ski mask guy!" If he's going to keep calling her stuff like flying girl she's going to call him something two dimensionally descriptive as well. Ha! She inputs some more stuff into the panel rather quickly. "I do know what I'm doing. I told you..." A few more motions and and presses one more button, putting the Labyrinth back in stand-down mode. "I'm Science Guild." There's a flash as the rumbling fills the air, as Wonder Woman says, "Supergirl, attend to the others and cover a retreat if necessary. If there is a greater threat, I will hold it off." Her hands flash up in front of her again, "I iwll brook no arguments. Safeguard the others first and foremost if a fresh wave is approaching." Alex comments, "Like we know what the hell Science Guild is. Sounds like a Dungeons and Dragons reference to me. If you can do something, do it." He growls, apparently not in the greatest of moods. He moves over to Fantomex and lifts his arm, yanking on it hard to set the bone. "There you go." He says to Kenzie. "There's nothing else to use for ammo except robot parts. Try that. She-Hulk has left plenty for you. Gotta think outside of the box, sometimes, Firefly." She-Hulk smashes right through...a robot that isn't fighting back. It takes her a moment to realize they stopped, and then she stands there, actually breathing hard, bruised and battered (although given Hulk regeneration, not for long). "Good work!" she calls to Kara, who apparently worked out how to use Kang's shit. More than she could have done, likely. Captain America comes crawling out of the pile of robots he was under. He looks worse the wear,his armor destroyed and his chest bare. Only scraps of his mask remain. His chest cut and scratched and bleeding. He takes a few deep breaths. "Good work." His arm hanging to the side. He grimaces as he taeks a deep breath. His ribs had took a pounding. Kenzie simply stood next to Captain America had he remained more or less stationary, taking her time to just try and remain upright, then she looks to Alex "Ahh caint..ahh'm too tired" she panted out, "Ahh caint even feel mahh own charge...its lahhk, runnin till ya caint, den runnin smore...mahh muscles, d'ones dat ahh use...." she said "Dey hurt...its lahhk.." she began to ramble, and just shook her head brushing it off letting the real heros do the work for now. Fantomex grunts as his arm is set. "Thanks," he says through gritted teeth before moving his good arm to pull his mask back down over the lower part of his face. He forces himself to stand. He wants to go into meditation, best around water, and heal. But that isn't in his options right now he feels. And Fantomex was right in that assumption. As the world starts to come apart. The walls fall down, and the floor shakes. In the distance suddenly revealed, there is a robed figure hovering in the air, along with a dark feminine figure with white hair beside the robed figure. Beneath them there are people, though their identities would likely be unclear to all, but Kara. And just as quickly as they appear, they disappear. And then so does everything else begin to disappear. There is a sensation of nothingness, before this non-existance seems to light up bright white and blinding. It sears through your very beings, before suddenly....everyone is back in the real world. And there is hell. There is smoke and broken buildings, sounds of suffering, and cries of pain. It looks like World War III happened, and nothing was there to stop it from the broken down and fire bombed tanks, to the dead laying out in the open. The world is crying, and the heroes that were just fighting for their lives realize something...they weren't the only ones suffering. Fantomex says, "Does anyone want to know what they saw in the distance with Time Trapper?" Fantomex says, "http://comicadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Labyrinth"